The Hunter and The Fox
by Cheshire Cat 46
Summary: The Uzumaki's were a small clan to begin with. Small but special. Now only two remain. Now Naruto and his brother Kyuubi must always be on their guard and ready for anything. But what happens when Kyuubi and Naruto fall for people in a clan famous for hunting the Uzumaki's? NaruSasuNaru, KyuuIta, KibaShika, NejiGaa. Rated M for future Lemons and lanuage
1. Uzumaki Fox

**HEY HEY HEY READERS! Okay I have this planned nicely, this is a NaruSasuNaru and KyuuIta fic, there are a few other pairings as well that I have included:**

**ShikaKiba**

**and**

**NejiGaa**

**Okay, now because I suck at summaries I'll just let you read but first...**

**...I'm sorry if anyone is a little OOC tell what you think I'm doing wrong if you leave a review and I'll try to fix it in the next few chapters, also, in this fic, the Uchiha massacre did occur but Itachi wasn't behind it, who it really was is revealed later ;) this chapter is mainly about introducing the main four characters and a baseline for the plot, after this I'll write a chapter for Naruto and Kyuubi-their clan history and tragedies and whatnot. And I'll write one fort he Uchiha's-the same back story stuff - before I get into the plot**

**I'm going to try and update at least once a week and since today is a ummm... Wednesday, I'll try to update by next Wednesday, Remember though I live in Australia so time differences and all that jazz...**

**ANYWAY ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

* * *

**Uzumaki Fox**

Being on the run is tiring. Naruto ran down the cracked grey path, being almost blinded by an on coming car with his headlights beaming.

He heard the gunshot before he felt the pain and he felt the warmth spread through his black shirt before he realized that he'd been shot.

The blond stumbled, quickly turned into the alley way to his left before his knees gave out. Three burly men came into view at the other end of the dark path and they slowly made their way towards the blue eyed boy.

"Come now, cooperate and nothing with come to harm you, we...promise," The biggest man said, struggling not to laugh.

Naruto gathered his strength and pushed himself up to stand, his side was still gushing, staining the ground a sickly dark crimson. The blond spat at the men. "Screw you, I'm not going anywhere or doing anything."

The dark haired guy to the big one's right sighed and said, "It's not every day we find something as...profitable as you, so, I'm afraid you get no choice, them ears of yours are worth a pretty penny on the black market, so we'll be taking them, and you."

Uzumaki Naruto, the thirteen year old troublemaker of Konoha High. The Uzumaki clan had a unique trait about them; Fox ears. Of course, they still had their human ears, but a pair of soft fox ears sit on the tops of their heads. Said appendages are told to be worth a lot of money in the red-light district but Naruto himself had never been, though his older brother, Kyuubi had, and he had said it was filthy. Naruto hung to his brothers every word.

-x-

_"Disgusting," Kyuubi said shaking his head at the memory._

_That day Kyuubi had come home bruised and battered, bleeding and sore, his left fox ear had been torn and Naruto had no idea how he could help his brother._

_"Naru-chan?" Kyuubi asked._

_Naruto turned to face his brother. "Yes, Kyuu?"_

_"Promise me that you'll never go to the red-light district."_

_Naruto was silent as his brother tipped his head back, his red fox ears laying flat against his head, practically invisible against his scarlet hair. Naruto envied his brother, who could hide his ears so easily while Naruto had to try really hard to get his fluffy black ears to stay covered by his bright blond hair._

_Kyuubi sighed as Naruto covered him with a warm blanket. "I promise," Naruto said._

-x-

That was only last week, and here Naruto was about to be taken to the very place he promised to stay away from.

Naruto spun and dashed with an almost inhuman speed and grace to the other side othe the ally way and across the street, jumping over a puddle made from the night's earlier rain that had forced his hair to flatten and his ears to show.

He was almost across the street by the time the hunters were out of the alley, but as Naruto's ears turned back to listen to the three men a black sedan rounded the corner too fast and clipped Naruto's leg.

The blond fell to the ground and into another puddle of muddy water, unknowingly he had made his way to the edge of the red-light district where the Sedan was moving away from.

Naruto looked back as he heard the sedan's door open and a familiar voice called his name. Itachi.

Uchiha Itachi was Kyuubi's best friend and classmate in college, the two eighteen year olds were friends since childhood and were never inseparable as kids. Naruto had heard that Itachi had a sibling, but had never met the kid.

The raven had his log hair pulled back into a ponytail at the back oh his head, as usual and his dark eyes were glittering like they did any time he was going to see Kyuubi. He noticed Naruto's feral look; his hair was matted and in tangles framing his tanned face and effectively making the whisker marks on his cheeks more prominent. He had a hole in his black shirt and a thin trail of red ran down his leg. His foot wasn't broken, just sprained but still Itachi felt awful. He had just hit his best friends brother with his car!

A shot rang out and Itachi grimaced as his ankle exploded with pain, he grit his teeth and yelled, "Sasuke! Come on!" Itachi looked down at his leg and saw that his ankle was most likely broken as well as shot.

Another dark haired boy appeared from the vehicle and Naruto's eyes widened. The boy was well, Naruto wasn't gay or anything but even he could see that the boy who emerged from the black sedan was gorgeous. Even if his blue-ish black hair did stand on end looking like a duck butt and that his scowl seemed to be directed at Naruto for making him get out of the car. His midnight black eyes narrowed as Naruto moved to stand, only to drop back to his knees as more shots were fired from the hunters guns.

The raven moved towards the blue eyed boy and helped him up.

Naruto's black ears twitched and turned as the hunters yelled for the raven to put their 'prize' down. Itachi limped back towards the car as Sasuke got Naruto in the back seat and jumped in after. Itachi started the car, got in and drove.

The car was jerky and uncomfortable for Naruto as the car swerved causing him to lean on his wound and his leg. The blond yelled and squeezed his eyes tight. Sasuke looked up as his brother grimanced the pain in hi ankle becoming more and more unbearable.

"Sasuke," Itachi said, getting the younger raven's attention. "Get my phone and dial Kyuubi's number."

"Nii-san, I don't think now is a good time to call your boyfriend and tell him you can't make it," Sasuke said with indifference.

"Just do it Sasuke!" Itachi snapped.

His brother jumped but did as instructed before his put the phone on speaker and let Itachi talk. The phone ran once, twice, three times before the red head picked up. "Hey Itachi, what's up?" Kyuubi said, his tone light.

"Meet me at the hospital," Itachi replied, his voice strained.

There was rustling on the other end as Kyuubi started to worry. "Why? What happened?"

"It's Naruto." Sasuke's brother winced as Kyuubi's voice erupted through the speakers. Naruto

whimpered at the sudden noise.

"Don't be so loud, Kyuu," Naruto said.

"Naruto?" Kyuubi asked. "Are you alright? What happened? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, I really tired," Naruto's eyes began to drop as he slowly lost consiousness.

"Sasuke, keep him awake, don't let him fall asleep!" Itachi yelled.

"What am I supposed to say?" Sasuke yelled back.

"Anything, he's lost too much blood," The driver said. "If he falls asleep now, we may loose him."

"UCHIHA ITACHI!" Kyuubi yelled. "What the fuck happened to my little brother?!"

"Just meet us at the hospital, I'll explain everything there!" Itachi yelled back and hung up.

Meanwhile, Sasuke shifted closer to the drifting blond. "Hey, wake up," he said shaking his arm. The blond didn't respond.

"Try harder, Sasuke," his brother growled.

"Hn." The younger Uchiha sighed. "Hey, Dobe, wake up."

"Who are you calling Dobe, Teme?" The blue eyed boy was staring at him, his eyes angry.

"You, Usuratonkachi."

"Bastard."

"Idiot."

"Jerk."

"Dumbass."

"Duck butt."

"Baka."

"You, you - Ahhhh!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke was smirking as Itachi whispered, "Introduce yourself, I was taking you to meet him anyway."

Again the younger raven sighed. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke," the raven said. "Dobe."

The blond's eyes glittered. "Uzumaki Naruto, Teme."

"I know."

"Come on we're here, get him inside, Sasuke," Itachi ordered. Sasuke muttered under his breath as he walked the blonde inside and let the nurses take him.

Itachi forced Sasuke to stay at the hospital while the doctors performed the needed surgery. A few moment later, Kyuubi rushed into the waiting room.

Itachi stood and walked to his friend, grabbing his shoulders the raven explained what had happened. It hurt Itachi in his heart to see how Kyuubi's handsome face fell when his heard what had gone on. The two men had only started dating a few weeks before and Naruto was oblivious to it all. In fact, that was the reason Itachi was visiting Kyuubi that night, together they were going to tell Naruto. Needless to say, they were both nervous. It made Itachi laugh, him a great Uchiha nervous of a thirteen year old boy.

But once you saw what happened to the Uzumaki's when they got mad or upset, anyone would be frightened. Itachi had made Kyuubi mad once and he still had the scar to prove it.

"I'm really, really sorry Kyuu, I tried-" Itachi started.

"What happened to your leg?" Kyuubi asked looking down at the raven's red stained skin.

Itachi chuckled. "Those hunter's shot me, I'll be alright though."

"You get hurt protecting Naruto?"

The raven nodded and was going to say it was no big deal, but before he could even open his mouth, the Uzumaki's lips were on his own. Everything else dropped away, all he could think about was Kyuubi, the way his soft lips felt against his own, the way he tasted, the sent that was purely his, it overtook his mind and sent shivers down his spine.

In the waiting room, Sasuke was told by the doctor that the surgery went well and that the blond wanted company. But when the raven went to find the two others, he found them in a heated kiss and decided to spoil their fun.

The young Uchiha tapped his brother on the shoulder and stepped back. The two men sprang apart a heated blush covering their features. "Dobe wants company," was all the explaination Kyuubi needed to be out of the hall in a second. "Have fun?" He asked his brother.

"Shut up."

Kyuubi rushed into Naruto's room and started ranting about how worried he was when Itachi called him or something. Naruto didn't really pay much attention, he just smiled and enjoyed his brother's company.

A few minutes later Itachi walked into the room and Kyuubi smiled at the raven. "Naruto, I want to tell you something, don't freak out."

"You are dating Itachi?" Naruto guessed.

_Hm_, Sasuke thought from outside of the door as he lent against the pale blue wall. _The Dobe isn't as dumb as he looks. _

"How did you-? When-?" Kyuubi stuttered.

Itachi smiled and asked, "Are you alright with this?"

The blonde nodded and said, "Hell yeah, it's about time!" He grinned from ear to ear and laughed.

The blond didn't see Sasuke for a very long time.

* * *

**Four years later.**

"So class, we have a new student," Kakashi said to the class, forcing a seventeen year old Naruto to look up from his desk, where he had been trying to sleep. "He's transferred from the school across town and please, please, don't be loud."

Nara Shikamaru sat behind the blonde, asleep on his own arms and only woke when the guy appeared and made the girls squeal. "What the-?" The brunet started. "What a drag, it was a really good dream too." The guy was literally a genius with an IQ over 250 the only thing he lacked was motivation, but he claimed everything was a drag. "Troublesome," he muttered under his breath and tried to sleep again as his boyfriend, Inuzuka Kiba, poked him in the cheek and whispered something to him.

Naruto moved his gaze to the newcomer who he instantly recognized. As if he could forget that blue black duck butt and cold midnight eyes framed by long silky bangs. He wore a dark blue shirt and black skinny jeans that made his porcelain skin look even whiter.

"You can sit over there," Kakashi pointed to the empty desk next to Naruto before he pulled out his 'Icha-Icha Paradise' novel and read, no one able to rad his face because of the mask he always wore, covering his mouth and nose.

The raven sat in the desk and looked over at Naruto.

"Dobe."

* * *

**SOOOOOOooooo... What did you think? Mini cliff hanger at the end there.**

**This is my first story ever so please be gentle , but I appreciate constructive criticism to help me better my writing. Leave a review if you liked it or want to guess about whats gonna happen next. **

**Like I said in at the top leave a review and tell me if any of the people are OOC and I'll try and fix it... Anyway. Arigatiou and REVIEW!**

**Ja Ne ~ Jayce **


	2. The Uzumaki's

**HI AGAIN READERS! I decided to be very kind and Update early this time, I though since today is my birthday I would give you this chapter... sorry that it is really really small though :/**

**Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

**The Uzumaki's**

Naruto stuttered and fumbled for words before he settled on a glare. "Teme," He said to the raven.

All heads in the class turned to the blond as he spoke too loud. Sasuke smirked and rest his head on his laced fingers. The blond growled as he turned toward the window looking out to the field.

Naruto sighed and thought back.

-x-

_"Why do they have no ears?" A five year old Naruto asked his brother, pointing to a small group of children playing on the playground._

_"We are part of a unique clan," Kyuubi explained briefly._

_"Uzumaki."_

_"Yeah, the Uzumaki clan is a special clan of people with fox ears." The red head sighed. "Our extra ears allow us to hear things that others cannot."_

_"Why?" The young blond asked._

_"I'll tell you when you're older."_

_"Oh~ Nii-san you always say that."_

-x-

It wasn't until Naruto was in hospital, did Kyuubi tell him about thier clan - dispite Naruto's pleading. He had told Naruto the history of the Uzumaki's, but had waited until Itachi had left before doing so.

According to Kyuubi, the Uzumaki's were the ninth and final clan to create a deal with one of the nine tailed beasts. One of the Uzumaki's earliest ancestors had created a contract with the nine tails. The beast was to protect the Uzumakis and in return the Uzumaki's were to allow the beast to reside in their village and the Uzumaki's served the beast in every way.

However, said ancestor was unhappy with their arrangement; he wanted more. More power, more riches, more, more, more. The Uzumaki's were a clan specialised in sealing and so the man sealed the fox demon inside of his newborn daughter. She was the first Jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox.

Since then every man and woman born into the Uzumaki clan, was born with the ears of a fox and the sealing of the beast was also given to the next child born into the family line.

This tradition was continued through the clan until Naruto's mother, Kushina.

Naruto had asked who the next Jinchuriki was, but Kyuubi had changed the subject.

"-ruto," Shikamaru said, shaking the blond's shoulder. "Naruto, come on."

Kiba was at the door to Kakashi Hatake's class unable to stay still. "Come on, Fox Boy, we have gym." Kyuubi had allowed Naruto to let a few of his

Naruto was out of the class before anyone could say anything more.

* * *

"Man, I thought gym was gonna be fun today," Kiba whined as he jogged next to Naruto.

"You like running, Dog Breath!" The blond reminded him.

"With Akamaru!" The brunet threw his arms around, Naruto had to duck to avoid being hit. "I like running with Akamaru not just running!"

"Oh stop, whining and come on!" Naruto yelled and took off down the track. Their jog soon turned into a race and Naruto was having the time of his life. He always enjoyed running with Kiba, he was so easy to set off, and was one of Naruto's best opponents. But he wasn't quick enough.

The two ran a few more laps before Naruto finaly ran forward, leaving Kiba in the dust. The blond was waiting for his friend at the finish line.

"That." Pant. "Wasn't fair!" Kiba stood with his race red and sweating next to the blond who looked as though he could run a hundred more laps. "Aren't you beat?"

"Nope!" Naruto said enthusiastically, grinning madly. "You're just unfit!"

"No, I'm not! I'm just not from a clan with-" Naruto put a hand over his mouth to silence him.

"Shh, you know how Kyuubi hates telling people about our clan!" The blond hissed.

"How will he know? Do you tell him?"

"No, of course not, but he's Kyuubi, he always knows!"

Their arguement went on for a little while longer before Gai-Sensei blew his whistle and yelled, "Come in, my youthful students!" To be frank, Naruto was both surprised and a little frightened when he first met Gai, it had been the first time Naruto had seen a fully grown man - or any man - wearing a green leotard. But after a few weeks the blond got used to it and was surprised to see the man wearing anything else - which he did rarely.

By the time lunch came Kiba and Naruto were giddy with excitement. The brunet had accidently let it slip about a surprise party they were having for the blond in a few weeks time.

"You told him didn't you?" Shikamaru asked without taking his head up from the desk.

"I'm sorry, Shika!" Kiba said clasping his hands as if he was praying. "I didn't mean to, I swear, it just came out."

Shikamaru sighed and the two othre boys sat down with their food. Naruto was just about to dig into his ramen when a very loud, very high squealing shot through the cafeteria.

"Not again!" Shikamaru said, covering his ears. The lazy brunet got up with his lunch and left the building. The remaining two boys looked at each other as the source of the squealing entered the hall. Naruto put his hands on his head, over his fox ears and Kiba winced at the sudden noise. A tall head of raven hair walked into the hall and looked for a seat, ignoring the hoard of fangirls screaming in his wake.

"Ugh, Teme!" Naruto yelled, the noise close to unbareable.

The raven turned in his direction and smirked. "Dobe?" he said.

Kiba looked between the two and asked if they know each other. "Yeah, I met the Teme a few years back," Naruto replied.

"You are still a Dobe," Sasuke said.

Naruto looked as though he was going to reply when a mop of fiery red hair entred the room, the fangirl's squeals turned into a loud chatter. "Hi Gaara!" Naruto yelled happily

The boy nodded and walked to sit with Neji Hyuuga before Naruto carefully took his hands off of his head and briefly saw Sasuke freeze.

As the raven watched Naruto lift his hands away from his head he saw the blond's hair rustle slightly. There was no wind and the blond seemed to still afterwards, feeling the change.

Sasuke wanted to know why the blond stiffened suddenly and why the look on his face was of fear and knowing. He had seen the same look on Kyuubi's face a few times also.

He decided to ask Itachi about the Uzumaki's.

* * *

**So, what'd ya think?**

**I hope it was alright, If I missed anything lemme know on a PM or Review!**

**I thought to briefly introduce Gaara and Neji in this chapter would be a good idea but you tell me... there will be more from the two in later chapters!**

**Ja ne ~ Jayce**


	3. The Uchiha's

**HEY HEY READERS, I've noticed that you lucky things have had three chapters in a week,a nd I've only just started! Well, I can say that you may have to wait a bit as the weeks progress, I won't always be so quick to update, with Exams and Homework I'm hardly going to have any time to myself to knuckle down and write new chappies for you ): It's sad I know but, unfortunately it is the truth.**

**Before you read though I just wanted the thank all of those amazing people who have Favorited my story and have given me such wonderful reviews, I swear I spaz when I see I have a new one! It really makes my day what it is!**

**Oh well, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Sasuke walked into the Uchiha mansion and hunted around for his brother's box. It was a plain black box with the Uchiha clan symbol on the top. He was determined to find it for in this box was the all the Uchiha clan's historical documents. The raven had seen his brother looking through the box a few years ago, when Itachi was questioned about it he had lied.

Sasuke knew that there was something in that box that Itachi didn't want him knowing or remembering. This, however, just wouldn't do. The raven was set on finding out about the Uzumaki's and their clan traits.

He didn't know why it bothered him so much, though. He had never before been this intent on discovering anyone else's past, but something about the blond dobe had intrigued the Uchiha ever since he'd first met the kid. Although nothing had seemed odd about him back then other than he was a little delirious from his bullet wound.

Sasuke had seen the dobe run out in front of Itachi's car and watched as the three men had chased him from the alleyway. It seemed like the blond was injured before Itachi clipped him with the bumper.

If the raven was honest it was both his fault that Itachi was speeding and managed to hit the dobe in the first place.

Earlier that evening, Itachi had been talking with Kyuubi on the phone and was too engrossed with their conversation to listen to his brother. The younger raven had gotten angry with his brother's lack of acknowledgement as he'd asked for help with homework, and so he had left in a huff. He'd walked down the streets for hours before he'd realized he had ended up in the red light district. Admittedly he didn't remember much after he walked into a bar and was given a drink without ordering, but he did remember his brother storming in furious and frantic yelling about something and dragging the younger boy to his car.

Once he was out of the bar his rational thinking had slowly returned and by that time Itachi had round the corner and Bang! He met a blond dobe named Uzumaki Naruto.

But if the raven hadn't stormed out that night, the dobe might have been dead right now, Kyuubi would have been devestated and Itachi would have been even worse that he is now over the red head.

It just so happened that at dinner that night, Itachi had invited Kyuubi over.

_I'm going to ask anyway_, Sasuke thought. _Maybe Kyuubi would tell me something._

While the dinner was probably delicious, as was all food Kyuubi made, Sasuke barely touched the meal.

"What's up, Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

The smaller boy cleared his throat. "What are the Uzumaki's?" He asked as he put his fork down.

Kyuubi froze, his body rigid as Sasuke looked to his brother, who was also lost for words. "Um, what do you mean?"

"Today, at lunch, Dobe had his hands on his head when everything went loud, adn when he released them his hair moved."

Kyuubi waved his hand. "It was probably just the air," He said, smiling.

"There was no wind, windows were shut."

"So what if his hair moved? Everyone's does it, see?" Itachi said ruffling Sasuke's hair for emphasis.

He pushed his brothers hand away and glared at him. "You know what I mean, Itachi. Besides, afterwards he froze, he knew something was up and I want to know what."

"Aww, you lik him don't you?" Itachi said. "It's unlike you to ask about others."

"I don't like the Dobe!" Sasuke snapped, probably a second to quickly. "I'm only asking because it could benefit me."

Itachi looked to his boyfriend who was just looking at the food in front of him with an angry expression. He mumbled something to himself that Itachi didn't like before he got up and pulled his cell out of his pocket and started to dial a number. "Just tell him, I have to talk with Naruto anyway," the red head growled as the receiver on the other end was picked up.

"Tell me what?" Sasuke asked. Itachi stood and walked away waving his hand for the younger raven to follow him. In one of the spare empty rooms Itachi walked to the far right side of the room and lifted the seventh tatami mat there. Under this mat was a secret place Sasuke had never seen.

"This was a secret meeting place for the Uchiha Elders at one point, before the massacre," Itachi explained. "All and any special documents of our clan are kept in here."

The room wasn't large, but wasn't particularly small either. There was enough room to sit seven or eight people comfortably and still have the room to move about. Framed on the wall above a small stone desk was a scroll with two Uchiha fan's hung next to it on either side. There were two small fire pits unlit on either side of the room and on the opposite wall was a bookcase from wall to wall. There on the second shelf was the black box Sasuke had searched for.

"Why is this all hidden?" The younger Uchiha asked.

"We had to keep all evidence of our doings safe from prying eyes and -"

"What do you mean by 'doings'?"

Itachi sighed. "We, the Uchiha's, were once an extremely successful clan of assassins, bounty hunters and hunters. We were so successful because nobody knew of what we did. We hunted, killed and poached unique animals. Legendary beasts included.

"Our power was known an feared through many lands and someone let it slip that we could control the legendary tailed beasts. So, to protect themselves each of the nine beasts chose a clan to serve it, these clans were to be trained to perfection; to be made into absolute killing machines, no remorse, no mercy, no emotions."

Itachi took a breath and fetched the black box from the bookshelf full of documentations from many years prior.

"However, the deal that the beasts offered each clan was unfair and so one of the clans, the Uzumaki's who specialized in sealing, sealed the fox demon inside of a newborn child. From then on each child born unto the Uzumaki's were to have the ears of a fox. After the other eight clans heard of this they sent messengers to the sealing clan proposing some sort of a deal, all of which, the Uzumaki's accepted on one condition; No war between the nine clans. Like the Uzumaki's each clan with a tailed beast would have abnormalities with their future kin. Since then the sealed nine tails has been passed through the generations, sealed inside of the next suitable Jinchuuriki."

Sasuke nodded, unable to speak. The story was so unrealistic it was almost impossible, but Sasuke could hear the truth in his brothers voice.

"After the Uchiha's discovered this news they began to capture people from the nine clans and slaughter them for their distinguishing traits." Itachi passed his brother a peice of paper he had pulled from the full black box.

The paper looked like some kind of table there were nine clan names at the top most of which Sasuke didn't recognize. He saw only one that he was interested in.

_Uzumaki - 494 Total. Clan deceased._

"Our ancestors, up to our grandparents, had hunted and killed almost all of the Uzumaki's. They were believed to be gone. But the first Hokage's wife had survived and had managed to save a few of the younger generation from the slaughter also. Among these young was the last Jinchuuriki to date; Kushina Uzumaki. Kyuubi and Naruto's mother."

Sasuke was still speechless but cleared his throat and gained some composure before asking, "So, like us, their clan was slaughtered?"

"Yes, but, unlike us, their clan was slaughtered by a clan they had a treaty with."

"The Uchiha's and the Uzumaki's had a treaty?"

Itachi nodded. "It began about three generations after the sealing of the tailed beasts, the Uzumaki's had formed an alliance and all had vowed to protect the other, but one of our ancestors disagreed and so the treaty was partially ignored."

"Partially?"

"No body knew who it was behind the deaths, the Uchiha's wore masks to help with that. To be frank, the treaty still stands until this day but it is a very risky job, there are only two of us and two of them left, however, while we don't hunt them anymore, they are still hunted. Both the Uzumaki's and the rest of the Jinchuuriki are still in danger."

"Like what happened four years ago?" Sasuke asked. Itachi nodded and stareed at his brother waiting for his reation. "Who is the Jinchuuriki now?"

The taller raven shrugs. "We don't know, the Uzumaki's don't even know. It could be either one of the two left but all I know is that I'm going to protect them as best I can, as far as I'm concerned Kyuubi is my priority and therefore so is Naruto."

Sasuke nods and follows Itachi out of the hidden room where Kyuubi is yelling into his cell. "Damnit, Naruto, yes, it's all the truth now get your ass here NOW!" The red head hung up and pocketed his phone. "I swear he's got to much energy for his own good."

After ten minutes of waiting around the doorbell sounded bt Itachi made no move to open it and invite them in. Instead Sasuke got up and walked to the front door.

He sighed and turned the handle.

It wasn't Naruto.

* * *

**Well, well, well what'd you think of my little cliffy there? Huh? Huh? I have to say I really enjoyed writing this chapter.**

**Sorry if anyone is OOC.**

**REVIEW! I'll attempt to update over the weekend like last time :) but no promises.**

**It's like Midnight here so I'm going to sleep now, Night.**

**Ja Ne ~ Jayce**


	4. New and Old

**Hey ya**** readers! Sorry I haven't updated in over a week! Gomen! I have had a crap load of homework to do and haven't been about to write much.**

**I know you are all excited to see who it was at the door in the end of the last chappie, hee hee hee, you'll know soon enough.**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately Naruto isn't mine.**

* * *

**New and Old**

Naruto walked slowly down the street. He was all happy and relaxed until Kyuubi had called him and told him that story, then yelled at him! The blond sighed, _I'll show him._ Naruto decided to take the longest route to the Uchiha's home instead of heading straight there.

His detour had lead him to a park where the grass was soft and deep green an amazing contrast to the dusk sky. Kid's played on the colourful playground while their parents watched, staring lovingy at their children as they chased eachother around. It made Naruto smile. He remembered when Kyuubi used to chase him aorund and play with him.

_"Ahh, Kyuubi! Stop it tickles!" Naruto yelled._

_His brother laughed and let him go, the seven year old ran around the furniature trying to escape his brother who followed him._

Naruto laughed at the memories and kept walking. Three small kids ran over to him and ran circles around the blond. Naruto crouched down and the kids lined up in front of him.

"Hi mister!" The smallest girl said.

"Do you wanna play ninja with us?" The second said.

The little boy looked into the blond's eyes before saying, "Please, we need another player."

He thought about it for a minute. It could be his oppoertunity to get back at Kyuubi. "Of course, I'll play," He said, grinning from ear to ear. "I'm Naruto."

"I'm Fyumi." The smaller girl was around six or so with brown red hair and blue eyes her little friends weren't much younger.

The little boy introduced himself next, "I'm Toya and my brother, Harou." He had dark hair and peircing grey eyes, his brother was a little younger but looked the same.

Naruto stayed and played with the kids for a while until it got dark and their parents took them away. They hadn't wanted to go at first but they were soon convinced when they were promised to come back the next day. The three smiled and thanked the blond for playing with them before running off.

He'd enjoyed the time he spent with those kids, it made him feel like he had a family, or what he imagined younger siblings to be like.

Walking on, Naruto finally found himself on the right street and started walking towards the Uchiha's house. Or, at least, he intended to when a storng feeling of dread started to creep up his spine.

"Hello, Naruto," A cold familiar voice said from behind the blond. "Or should I call you Jinchuuriki?"

* * *

"Hello, Uchiha Sasuke, it has been a while hasn't it?" The newcomer said inviting himself in.

"If you count a few hours as a while," The raven muttered. "Wait, Kakashi, what are you doing here?" The masked man was a long time friends of the Uchiha family and he was quite close with Uchiha Fugaku when he was alive. Little did the raven know was that the silver haired masked man was also close with the Uzumaki's, Namikaze Minato being his former Sensei and all.

"I came to say hello, is it wrong to want to stop by to see my favorite little nephew?"

"Outside of school, no," was all Sasuke said.

Kakashi smirked behind his navy blue mask. "Who said I was talking about you?" He winked and walked into the living room. "Kyuubi! I wasn't expecting to see you here!"

"Of course you weren't you rarely come to see Naruto and I, so why would you want to see us here?" Kyuubi replied.

Kakashi waved his hand. "Come now, I call don't I?"

"The last time you called was three years ago!" The redhead retorted. Now, Sasuke was very confused.

"What's going on?" He blurted. _Great, very un-Uchiha._ "You know each other?"

"Yes for a while," Kyuubi said. "My father was Kakashi's Sensei."

* * *

Naruto spun around to see no one, only the faint puff of dust from the pavement. Thunder clapped overhead and rain started to fall. _The old creepy scene in the rain._ Naruto quite liked storms he didn't know why, maybe it was the way they were unpredictable, or that they slowly got louder or that it reminded him of a loving home snuggled around a burning fire.

But just because he liked storms, didn't mean he liked being _in _them.

"You don't know do you, little Jinchuuriki?" The voice asked again, sinister and cold. "My lord has asked us to convey this message, tell you of what you are and offer you a deal." The voice came from right behind him, so close he could feel the other's heat radiating across his back and neck.

The blond spun and jumped away, he couldn't really make out the features of the men, but for some reason they both sounded familiar. "Uzumaki Naruto, you know of your heriatage, do you not?" The blond nodded. "Good, you know who the Jinchuuriki is from the Uzumaki's?" Naruto shook his head. The other laughed. Lighting crackled somewhere behind the blond giving him a quick view of the men. One he recognised instantly as a former friend of Iruka-Sensei. Mizuki his shoulder-length blue white hair was dripping with water, as Naruto's own was, his grey eyes looking amused and sinister. The other man had glasses and grayish hair but looked young. He was definitely familiar, Naruto recognized his black eyes from somewhere, though he couldn't pinpoint it exactly.

"You, stupid brat, are the Jinchuuriki for the Nine-Tailed Fox," Mizuki hissed. "My lord has asked us to offer you a deal and-"

"Pass the message, yeah I got it the first time," The blond snapped.

"As feisty as ever, Naruto," The other said. "We have been told to give you this deal: work with our master and in return you and your brother will never be hunted again."

"No, never," Naruto said immediately, yelling over the thunder that boomed. "We don't need your help, we are doing perfectly fine by ourselves!"

"Kabuto, he's not being reasonable," Mizuki said. "Do it."

"Don't tell me what to do, Scum, I obey Lord -" Thunder boomed. "Only, not you." The shorter of the two men ran at Naruto and, before the dobe even had the chance to dodge, pain shot through him, starting at his abdomen and spiking up to his heart, then his brain. He dropped to the ground, legs failing their job, gravity doing it too well, and screamed.

The pain didn't stop, clutching his stomach, Naruto dry heaved, coughed and passed out, right there on the pavement. "Let's go, Lord Orochimaru will be expecting us back soon." Was the last thing he heard before he wan't limp, soon to be found by Kyuubi, Sasuke, Itachi and Kakashi who all heard his scream.

* * *

The blond was in some kind of sewer, the water that covered the floor, reaching his ankles. There was a low rumbling coming from further in the dark cavern. Looking around Naruto took in his surroundings. Thick and thin pipes wound around each other across the ceiling, occasionally dripping some substance or another, Naruto preferred not to know. He walked down the corridor his footsteps making noise in the water, ripples forming around his legs.

The rumbling soon turned into a growl as Naruto rounded the corner to find himself in a large room, half blocked off behind a massive cage. But it was what was inside of the cage that made Naruto want to run for his life.

On the other side of the bars lay a huge red fox. Black fur surrounded the beasts eyes and ran to the insides of it's ears and the thing had nine tails! All of which were swinging and twirling behind the beast as it slept.

Suddenly the creatures eyes opened to reveal large blood red orbs with slitted pupils. "_Naruto, you sure have taked your time getting here,_" The beast said."_To think that you needed that snake's help to find me proves how weak you really are._" It laughed, a wicked grin revealed long pointed teeth.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"_Kurama is my name, I am the embodyment of hatred. I have long been trapped inside of you Uzumaki's and longer been hunted by the damned Uchiha's._"

Naruto said nothing.

"_So, Kit, why have you come here?_"

"I don't know, I woke up and bam! Here I came."

"_You are here because you are weak, pathetic, to think that Kabuto could loosen the seal so easliy adn you did nothing, no wonder you are here._"

"How did you know about what happened in the rain?"

"_What you see I see, Kit. Same deal applies if you get killed. I heal you when you get injured and now, I, slowly can release my power and control you._"

"No you can't." The blond's hand tightened into fists.

"_Such false bravado will do you no good here, Kit._"

"Shut up, you damned fox!"

"_I can lend you my power, should you desire._"

Naruto looked up into the fox's eyes. "Power? What do I need it for?"

"_You remember all of those people who called you and your brother monsters, claimed you were cursed, said you killed your family, tried to kill you, hunted you?_" The fox waited for no answer, he already knew. "_That is why you need power, you lack in it, your hearing and speed may be above human standards, however, you vowed to protect him, your brother, didn't you?_"

Naruto nodded, he wanted to be able to do something for Kyuubi, something to repay him after everything he did for the blond. He gave up his life to care for him and Naruto needed to repay him, so on his twelth birthday he wished, vowed, promised to always be able to protect his older brother. And Uzumaki Naruto never goes back on his word.

"_For this reason, you need my power, without it, both you and your brother,_" The fox laughed at how easily the kit was being manipulated by him. "_Will die. So, what about it, Kit, you want the power, you want to protect him? How can you call yourself a Jinchuuriki, how can you protect anyone, if you can't even keep a promise?_"

Naruto looked at the floor and thought about all the people we wanted to protect, about Kyuubi and Itachi, how happy thay were together and how worried they both got when Naruto got hurt four years ago. He thought about Iruka-Sensei, Kakashi-Sensei, Pervy Sage, Granny Tsunade, Kiba, Gaara, Shikamaru, hell, he even thought about the Teme.

He looked up, blue eyes alive with fire. The blond walked forward and stopped at the bars of the cage.

"Fine."

Kurama laughed and let his red hot power overtake the defiant young Kit, his power devouring him.

"_Power, Kit, this is what power feels like,_" He said as the blond's face distorted in pain before he looked down at the floor and held his stomach. "_Feel's good doesn't it?_"

The blond stood again, looked up, and opened his eyes, they looked identical to the fox's and his whisker marks were more defined, more fierce.

"Yeah, feel's great."

* * *

**SOOOO? What'd you think? Wasn't who you were expecting at Sasuke's door was it? hahaha! I really love writing this story makes me feel all giddy inside.**

**Lemme know what you think via REVIEW or PM and I'll try to update soon!**

**Ja Ne ~ Jayce**


	5. Jinchuuriki

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

**I now I said I'd try to update every week at LEAST but I have had so much homework and studying for my exams this week that I have had no time to write this for you, but it's here now and yeah.**

**HOWEVER, my exams end on Wednesday and it's the last week of school! So I will be updating next weekend and I'll try to update as much as possible over the holidays. But I am going away on the 18th of April but I will still write on my iPad and update when I get back on the 5th of May - well I get back on the 2nd but I am really bad on planes and the Jet lag will be BLEH.**

**DISCLAIMER: I, Jayce, Really wish I owned Naruto, but, sadly, I don't... Sasuke does though**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Jinchuuriki**

"Don't worry Kyuubi, he's going to be fine," Shizune, the school nurse and the Uzumaki's family friend, said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Naruto slept in one of the Uchiha's spare bedrooms and Kyuubi had perched himself on the couch downstairs adn buried his head in his hands. No body could comfort the red head, not even Itachi, he just shook them off and glared at them.

"Uzumaki Kyuubi!" Tsunade snapped. The blonde haired woman was like a mother the the Uzumaki's, they loved her for what she and Jiraiya had done for them when Naruto was still a baby. Kyuubi's head snapped up and he glared at the brown eyes woman. "Don't look at me like that, Brat," she said. "Look, Naruto is fine, he's going to be okay, so put your head on straight, he doesn't need you breaking down on him now we know."

"I know, I know, I'm just so worried about him, you know? I wan't him to just live a normal life," Kyuubi replied.

"We all know that that can't happen anymore, he is the Nine-tails Jinchuuriki, he will never be normal, in fact it's only going to get harder from here, he needs to learn how to suppress the power of the beast and he's going to need you-"

Suddenly there was a huge crash from above, Itachi was on his feet and was heading up the stairs in seconds. "Naruto's awake, but something's no right," He said. "And Sasuke's up there!"

Kyuubi followed seconds after.

The spare room in the Uchiha's house was quite plain, dark sheets crumpled over the bed, plain white walls, a wooden desk under the only window next to the bed. Dark blue curtains were pulled back to reveal the night outside. Moonlight shone on the scene inside.

Naruto was straddling Sasuke, his clawed hand clasped around the raven's throat, his whisker marks were more defined and his teeth caused visible dimples to be seen beneath their points.

Sasuke looked into blood red eyes. "Hey, Idiot, get off, you're heavy," He said as normally as possible. "Dobe. Get off." For a second the blond's eyes flashed blue again. "Dobe, come on, wake up already and get off!" Blue eyes replaced red and the blond collapsed onto the raven. The claws had shrunk back and so had his teeth. His hair was back to it's normal length and his whisker marks had gone back to normal also.

Sasuke sighed and shoved to blond off of his chest to lay beside him. He looked bad. He was pale and there were dark rings under his eyes. His chest slowly rose and fell before he started whimpering quietly, like a fox.

Kyuubi was there in a second, picking the blond up and placing him on the bed before the claws returned and his fingers moved to his eyes like he was trying to gouge them out.

Not long after that the screaming started. Itachi yelled for Tsunade, who bolted into the room and, with Kyuubi, pinned the young blond to the bed. The well endowed woman tied his hands to the bed posts, to stop him from hurting himself. He was still screaming, it was a sound that made everyone's - including Sasuke's - toes curl. Half way between a roar and a bloodcurdling screech.

Everyone had tried to make him stop, but failed. "Sasuke," Tsunade snapped. "What did you do last time? What did you say that forced him back to normal?"

"I don't know," The youngest Uchiha replied. "I told him to get off."

"You called him Dobe, though didn't you?" Itachi asked. "Try it again."

The raven sighed and walked to the bed. "This is so stupid," he muttered. "Dobe, shut up already." Nothing happened, Sasuke was becoming irritated with the noise. "SHUT UP, DOBE!" He yelled. When nothing happened after a few seconds Sasuke said, "See it didn't-"

The screaming died down into a whimper again. The raven, and everyone else in the room, was surprised.

"It's just a coincidence-" He started.

"Twice in a row?" Itachi said smirking. "I don't think so. Little brother, is there something you want to tell me? hmm?"

Sasuke remained indifferent. "No, nothing." He stalked from the room and slammed the door. _Damned Dobe_.

"What are you doing, Kurama?" Naruto asked furiously as the beasts power slowly started to creep up his legs, enveloping him a red bubbling substance.

"_Allowing you a taste of what my power can do, Kit,_" The fox replied.

"That's really great and all but I don't want to hurt my friends!"

"_You believe they will still be your friends when you wake up?_" The fox's tone was serious though Naruto knew he was just trying to get a rise out of him.

"Of course they will be! I mean, Kyuubi would never leave me and Itachi wouldn't ever leave Kyuubi so-" Naruto stopped. He really could loose everything. _No, stop letting the fox get inside your head, Uzumaki! Pull it together._

"_It will happen, your parents abandoned you also, didn't they, Kit_?" Kurama merely lay there with his head resting on his paws, he didn't have to even look at the Kit to see the conflicting feelings running around in his head. "_Besides, I personally don't care about sentimental ties to others_."

"My parents didn't abandon me, Kurama, they died," Naruto huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Also, if my friends did abandon me, it won't stop me from trying to protect them!"

Kurama raised his large ears slightly and lifted his head off his paws. "_You need power to protect them, Kit. To protect yourself also. I'm pretty sure we are in agreement when it comes to accepting that deal_." Kyuubi put his jaws through the iron bars of his cage. "_I for one don't wish to be used as a pawn for some sadist, or for anyone. Do you want to be used? Forced to do things you are against?_"

"If I do something, I want it to be my own decision and do it my way, whatever that might be." There is no way in all of hell that Naruto would sit idly by to be manipulated by some obnoxious prick like a puppet. No, Naruto was certain that he, should the time come, would protect his friends and family until his last breath.

"_Wise words, Kit_." Kurama grinned - if that was even remotely possible - and asked the question Naruto had dreaded having to answer. "_How do you plan to do that something_?"

"First, I'm going to need your help." The fox grinned again. Naruto had a sneaking suspicion that he was going to regret making this deal. "But, we need to control it, your power, I can't be going mad every time I have a high risk run-in."

"_I cannot help much there, I will release small amounts to get you used to the feel, and the rest is up to you. You will grow comfortable with it until you can control it_," The fox grinned. "_And I'm sure if you go crazy, your raven will be there to anchor you_."

_My Raven?_ Naruto thought about what he could have meant by that, when suddenly it clicked; Sasuke. "No, no, no Kurama, you got it all wrong I- uhh, We. I mean..."

"_I know, Kit, it's you who doesn't_." Naruto was about to protest when everything around him begun to vanish, slowly fading to black without a warning. Spinning while staying still, everything dissapated. The blond closed his eyes and when his eyelids fluttered back open, he was staring at a dark blue ceiling.

And when he tries to move, he finds he is bound tightly to the headboard and the bed posts.

"Kinky," He mutters.

* * *

**So, tell me what you thought! Constructive criticism is always welcome - it helps me better my writing and make it more enjoyable for you guys!**

**Also, I have an idea for a new NARUSASU story, but I don't know if I should start it. Here is my plot line:**

**AU Character-Personality Swap [type of story not the name]. Naruto is from a rich background, his father a highly successful businessman, though his parents died in a plane crash on a business trip. He is cold, stoic, he shut his heart up, bound it with thick chains and padlocks and let his solitude freeze it over. Sasuke and his brother, Itachi, are looked after by Kakashi Hatake after their parents died just after Sasuke's birth. Sasuke is Loud and outgoing, obnoxious and always smiling, the polar opposite of Naruto. No body would expect the two to ever interact, right? Wrong. On the surface the two hate each other, but behind the curtains they are different.  
Naruto and Sasuke are dating, but they don't want the rest of the student body to know. With their relationship on the down low everything should be fine. Until, somehow, it leaks. Rumors spread like wildfire and their little 'romance' is the talk of the school. While many approve of Naruto and Sasuke's relationship, like the little fan people they are, there is a group who thouroughly dislike it. Love is tested, trust broken, boundaries crossed and the pair dont know if their relationship will last through it. Maybe, just maybe, they have a shot.**

**Do you think I should write it? I'm not sure if you do PM me or write it in the comments! Also some ideas for a title would be appreciated, Arigato!**

**Ja Ne  
~Jayce**


End file.
